Lágrimas
by NejiTen
Summary: Temari esta deprimida, Shikamaru debe ayudarla ¿que pasará con ellos dos?¿que sienten el uno por el otro? oneshot /shikatema/


Bueno, pues este es un Shikatema, pero no lo hice yo, es de una prima, le prometí subirlo y pues aquí esta - te lo dije mimy-chan, lo que digo lo cumplo. Sé que hay unas cosas que te dejan con cara de what?1?pero ella tiene 6 años (no mimy, no te estoy discriminando) y pues, la adoro…xDDD aquí esta como te lo prometí beba, no me puedes regañar, aunque insisto en que no le entiendo…8D además, batalle con tu letra -.- ya sé que ella tiene mejores historias que yo pero, ¿Quién creen que la enseño? El buen discípulo supera al maestro :P

Lágrimas

(Con ropa y edades del shipuden)

Shikamaru se dirigía a la entrada de Konoha, con una cara totalmente aburrida. Iba pensando en la rubia a quien ayudaría.

FLASHBACK

-Shikamaru- dijo Tsunade, bebiendo un vaso de sake –Temari vendrá a Konoha, pues ha tenido unos cuántos problemas en Suna, quiero que la ayudes y cuidado con tus comentarios, Temari a estado un poco deprimida y no quiero que la lastimes,- Informó la hokage, viendo por la ventana de su oficina. –No debe tardar en llegar, ve a esperarle- Dicho esto, Shikamaru salió del lugar.

FINAL FLASHBACK

Shikamaru iba algo confuso ¿Temari estaba deprimida? Él no quería aceptarlo pero estaba preocupado por la chica, y se preocupo aun más cuando vio que la chica ya había llegado. Ella estaba cabizbaja y Shikamaru pudo ver como una lágrima solitaria y cristalina resbalaba por su blanca mejilla hasta perderse en sus ropas.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Shikamaru, mientras se acercaba a la chica y sin disimular su preocupación.

Al sentir su presencia, Temari se secó las lágrimas y desvió la mirada avergonzada.

–Sí, estoy bien genio- dijo tratando de sonar indiferente, cosa que no logro, solo le salió un hilo de voz. Se podía notar la máscara de frialdad que tenía, pues se podía ver debajo cuánto dolor albergaba. (Eso entendí, no estoy muy segura, beba, conéctate)

Shikamaru entendió que era mejor no reabrir la herida.

-Bien, vamos, te acompaño a tu departamento- le dijo él, moviéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a aquella mujer, diosa de los vientos. Aguarda…. ¿que estaba pensando? ¿Diosa de los vientos? Debo alejarme de Ino, y mi madre, pensaba extrañado Shikamaru.

El chico volteo a su izquierda, viendo como Temari ahogaba su llanto mordiendo su labio inferior, pero no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas traviesas se escaparan de sus hermosos ojos azules.

Llegaron a un gran hotel y se fueron a la suite más grande, la cuál era por comodidad de Temari. Al entrar, Temari no aguantó más y rompió en llanto, cayendo al piso de rodillas y limpiándose la cara, 

Temari pensó que Shikamaru se burlaría de ella y se iría dejándola sola, pensó que era cierto cuando escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba, pero no fue así, sintió como unos fuertes brazos la abrazaban cariñosamente por detrás.

Temari volteó sorprendida, viendo al domador de sombras (mi frase -.-) tras ella.

-Tranquila- dijo Shikamaru, volteándola de frente para abrazarla mejor.

La cara de Temari estaba roja y con el maquillaje corrido. Estaba confundida, pero no dudo en recargar su cabeza en el pecho del shinobi.

Shikamaru no preguntó nada, solo puso una mano en la hermosa cabellera rubia de la chica, acariciándola tranquilizadoramente, mientras que con la otra la ponía en su cintura (de Temari), atrayéndola más a él.

Temari abrazó a Shikamaru, haciendo que él se pusiera aún más nervioso.

-¿te importa si te digo que pasó? Tengo que desahogarme con alguien- dijo ella, limpiándose las lágrimas, pero aún sollozando.

-no te preocupes, puedes contarme lo que quieras- dijo Shikamaru, con un tono amable, atrayendo a la chica a su pecho de nuevo.

-yo…supongo que sabrías que…yo…tenía un novio ¿No?-

Shikamaru quedó en shock ante tal confesión, sintió celos pero a la vez decepción, ¿porque Temari no le dijo? ¿Por qué Temari tenía que decírselo? ¿Por qué coño se hacia esas preguntas?

-él…fue a la guerra que hubo entre Suna y la aldea de la cascada…él y yo estábamos teniendo problemas porque yo…me enamoré de otro-Dijo la hermosa hermana mayor del kazakage. –Él…fue a la guerra para que yo…pudiera pensarlo bien, pero el…murió- dijo ella, escondiéndose en el chaleco de Shikamaru, llorando más amargamente que nunca.

Shikamaru seguía en estado de shock, era demasiada información. Comenzó a pensar en que, por más que le doliera aceptarlo, Ino tenía razón, el estaba enamorado de Temari. Paró un instante, reflexionando las palabras exactas utilizadas por la chica ¿enamorada de otro? Eso despertó curiosidad en el joven Nara, obligándolo a preguntar.

-tú, ¿te enamoraste de otro? - preguntó, a lo cual la chica asintió levemente con un movimiento de cabeza -¿de quién?- preguntó inconscientemente el chico, aunque su voz sonada ronca y dolida.

Temari se fue acercando lentamente al ninja, que permanecía inmóvil, hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos. La piel de Shikamaru tembló y él se sintió desfallecer, esa mujer de verdad que lo afectaba. Temari se acercó más a él, besándolo, a lo cual el solo correspondió.

Temari se sentía culpable de la muerte de su ex-novio y le dolía besar a Shikamaru, pero eso era algo que ninguno de los dos podía cambiar, ella se sentía dichosa de tenerlo entre sus brazos y el igual, 

ambos se amaban, además, si estaban juntos era por algo, el destino decidió juntarlos, y el destino es algo que no se puede cambiar al menos que quieras hacerlo, pero ninguno de ellos dos quería.


End file.
